And That Is Where You'll Find Me
by TheItalianBanjoist
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he is one of triplets. His brother and sister, Jess and Lily meet him at Hogwarts and they share there first year adventures together. R
1. A Life Apart

Chapter 1- A life apart   
  
The name was Jess Potter everybody knew it, but nobody knew much about me except Lily, my twin sister. My foster parents and my two foster brothers and everybody else in this godforsaken planet did not know a thing about me. However, Lily was the only one I let get close to me, Lily was the only one who knew what I went through on a daily bases. Bill and Janet Landerson, my foster parents gave up on trying to figure me out at an early age, to them I was just another mouth to feed and expense to their lives that is why they never bothered to try and do the adoption thing. My foster dad had brown thick hair, pale skin, a beer belly that was quite large and brown eyes that were most of the time blood shot. He worked grungy old department store on the third floor. Bill was a workaholic during the day and an alcoholic at night. He was a different person when he drank a lot stupider and even more violent. My foster mom, owned a workout-machine factory. That is where my sister and I spent every evening, afternoon and summer since we were five. Janet was from America she had pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair which she dyed blonde every so often and she always wore this cheap bubble gum pink lipstick.   
When Lily and I first moved to this undesirable place, Britain was in the middle of a hot humid summer. Janet immediately put us to work at the factory at a suburb somewhere way out of the city. It was literally a sweat shop, no windows, just a dark hot environment. Some of the other kids and workers who worked there died from dehydration. I made sure Lily and I brought water everyday. Janet would lock us and the other workers in there form 7:00 am until 8:30 pm. If Lily and I did not finish off a certain amount of work, Janet would not pack us lunch the next day. I never knew much about my parents and family . Lily was said to be named after our mother but that was the only thing anyone ever told us. We never knew how our mother and father died or if we had any aunts and uncles. It was hard the not knowing, that was the worst part of all of it. The foster care worker said we had no family left, but I was not to sure about that. Sometimes I got a feeling, a connection between a stranger of some sort. Sometimes I find myself saying a name that is only familiar by a distant memory.  
  
Harry... Harry Potter  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Jess... Jess Potter Why does that name come to me as familiar? I started to pace around the room until I heard Uncle Vernon's shouts: "Boy, stop pacing and do something useful for a change... Go outside and weed!" I obediently went outside even though the rain was coming down hard and fast.   
  
Jess Potter... Who is he?  
  
This was seriously driving me crazy. I need to gather my thoughts. The grass was wet, but I still decided to lay on it.  
  
Okay... I had a father his name was James. So where is this Jess coming from? Lily... she was my mother... but sometimes I get the feeling there are two Lilys. Then there is that connection... no wait those connections there are two... one reminds me of a soft innocent almost angelic voice and the other is kind of mysterious and independent. I doubt they're the same. Could this have anything to do with my scar...  
  
The only thing I like about my looks is a small skinny lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead, but many people especially the old say it is the devils mark. Yawn I managed to get myself up to go inside my cupboard and go to sleep. The cupboard is where I grew up for the past ten years. The only thing that had stopped me from going there was Aunt Petunias indecisive screams: "Boy! You cannot come in here soaked." "Uncle Vernon told me to weed the garden." "How dare you talk back to me like that, until you are dry you cannot step a foot inside this house."Just as Aunt Petunia screeched that thunder struck, the wind howled more fiercely and rain poured down harder than before.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - " Jess... Jess" I whispered poking my brother awake "What," he grumbled " Go back to bed.  
  
I swear sometimes its nearly impossible to wake him up!  
  
I poked him more determined than before. "Bloody hell, I'm up... Im up" Jess responded a little to loud and then he nearly hollered "What!" "They're talking about us!" I whispered harshly I motioned him to the door and nearly pulled him all the way. "What-is-this-Hogwartsy-thing-about?" Bill slurred in what sounded like an Italian accent, holding a fancy envelope up in the air. "A wizarding school" Janet replied Bill rolled on the floor laughing. "Bill," Janet pleaded " Let them go... during the summer we can make money off of them and their... tricks." "Okay," Bill said and stumbled out the door " As-long-as-they-feed-Ôem."(this time his accent sounded more French) "Great! A Professor McGonagall will be coming tomorrow to pick them up." Janet said in a sugar coated voice "Think of the money we can make off those... freaks" "Bloody hell" Bill shouted as he tripped over the trash can.  
  
I know my foster mom's only priority...... and goal...... and love in life was money. One thing is for sure, Janet was smart. However, I think this might work to our advantage...  
  
" Lily... Lily" this time Jess poked me to get my attention I looked at my brother. He was quite handsome in the moonlight he had suave jet black hair, he was also built from lifting weights at the factory, he had strong cheek bones, a defined jaw line and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. In these ways we kind of look a like. However, we do have our differences, his scar kind of looks like a sea turtle while mine looks like an eye. " What are you staring at me for? What was that all about?" " I am not positive but I think were getting out of here. " Joy sparkled on my face. " Really?" Jess asked in disbelief " Yes " I managed to whisper His eyes lit up and danced around. All of the sudden he lifted me up and carried me back to the pile of rags and towels we used as a bed. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - " Professor Dumbledore! Don't you walk away form me! I know your hearing is perfect, do not pretend to be deaf." I was not about to let the headmaster of Hogwarts do anything until he answered my question. "Ah... Ms. Professor McGonagall I did not see you there" Albus Dumbledore said with a wink. "Sure... Sure your as blind as a bat, deaf as a cow and as thick as wood." I said sarcastically "We need to talk about the Potters." I continued "Oh yes they shall be reunited this year." the headmaster replied "And do you think it will be okay with them! They have not seen each other in... well ten years!" "I know... I know" Dumbledore said as his face clouded over with grief "I made a mistake splitting them, up but it was necessary at the time." "Yes," he assured himself," it was necessary.  
We were both silent for a moment recalling that day. Even though many people were celebrating, it was a very chaotic day for Albus and I. We did not know how the death eaters would react, when they found out they're source of power, they're leader was gone. Dumbledore did not know if they were going to form a group and go together and try and kill the Potter triplets. It was a time for quick important decisions and no one knew what to do. It was Dumbledore who took charge and sent Jess and Lily to the muggle orphanage and Harry to the Dursleys. It had to be done for it was less likely for the Potters to be found. Triplets were not as common and could easily have been traced, it would be harder to trace a set of twins and one single boy alone. Dumbledore made sure that Jess and Lily were not spoiled and that the three of them were protected by strong magic. He had sent Jess with Lily so she could be protected because he knew the girl was powerful yet vulnerable. She needed one of her brothers to be with her. Harry was the oldest, so he decided he would be the one to be left alone at the Dursley's. "Headmaster," I said bringing him back to reality " Tomorrow... when I get them should I say anything." "No!" He said sharply " We shall let the Potter triplets come to us, they need to find out on their own!" I knew that from the headmaster's wisdom and foresight it was best not to press him on the subject. "Now... Minerva if you will excuse me, I have lots to do and and simply not enough time to do everything." "Yes... very well Albus." I said as I hurried away - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
uno... dos... thres.. quatro.. cinco... ... cinco... bloody hell wet bloody hell  
  
I was laying on the lawn while the storm poured it heart out on me all through the night. I heard somewhere that counting sheep would get you to sleep, but guess what, I did not want to count sheep. So I decided to count the freaking rain drops that fell on my stupid forehead. I also found this a perfect opportunity to practice my counting in Spanish. Unfortunately I cannot remember any numbers past five.  
  
Okay Harry come on you can do this. Aww. Crap I guess I might as well consider myself screwed and leave this place live my life on the streets. It would work. I mean I have lost all hopes in becoming a Spanish teacher, although I never did want to become a Spanish teacher, in fact I find the subject quite dull. Well any ways , come on Harry, I know I learned how to count to twenty. Okay Harry you can do this. Uno...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Jess... Lily... GET UP!" a very angry Janet hollered  
It was late... it was about 6:30 a.m... Lily and I both knew if we were not in the kitchen in 15 minutes a beating would be in order. The twins went downstairs as their foster brothers stared up at them mischievously. Mark and Chris got up flashing them their famous sugarcoated smile, that they got from Janet. Mark was fifteen and Chris was thirteen they helped Bill, their father out at the department store. They were up to no good and I never would trust them with anything. They were always treated better, being Bill's and Janet's actual sons. To top it off, Chris liked Lily but I never let him get anywhere close to her. That was one good thing about having muscle and being mysterious no one knew what to expect and that was a threat within itself. Chris and Mark were not idiots, they know how much boxes of weights, I have to lift daily. They knew to stay out of my way, and I liked it that way, because they would not mess with me nor my sister.   
I had a lot of questions on my mind about last night and I knew Lily did too, but we both knew the best thing to do would go about our regular routine and let Janet fill us in when she's ready.  
Bill came in with a bright smile which was obviously covering up the throbbing pain in his head. I chuckled to think of how many aspirins he shoved down his throat this morning. Me being me, I do not miss good opportunities, especially when they come in a nicely packaged hangover. "Hi Bill!" I shouted across the room with an amused smile. Lily took the hint started clanging dishes together loudly as she put them away. Bill winced in pain. "Did you have a nice sleep, Bill!?" I hollered over the noise Lily gently pushed Bill into Janet which made Janet jump and drop the plate she was holding as it crashed to the floor. Bill winced at the noise, this time a scowl formed on his face. "Will you two get out of here before I strangle you!"Bill shouted "Mark, Chris get into the car!  
Lily and I went into the living room, for we had provoked Bill enough. We knew if we went any farther he would get out the belt. Janet met us in the other room. "There will be a change in plans for today, you need to stay home and clean the house, I will be back at noon and a Professor McGonagall will come at half past to talk to us. Is that clear?" The Lily and I looked at each other and then we responded in unison: "Clear as mud, Janet." "Fine," Janet replied as she rolled her eyes "And do not forget to make some tea, this McGonagall is an important woman." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
It had been three days since I had sleep in the rain and I was suffering big time. I was still recovering from a cold, I still cannot remember how to count up to 20 in Spanish and it was Dudley's birthday. However, I was surprised to find myself sitting in Uncle Vernon's car with Dudley and Dudley's best friend, Piers. We were going to the zoo. Fortunately for me Ms. Figgs, my very.... very strange baby sitter, bailed out on the last minute because she broke her leg. Uncle Vernon had no choice but to let me come on strict guidelines.  
  
I wish Lily and Jess were here. There are those names again. Who are they??  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Jess, start the kettle." I hollered, The house was empty except for us. "Jess... Did you hear me?" "Yeah, I did" Jess whispered in my ear, as he turned me around to face him.  
He had the deepest most mysterious emerald green eyes. They were different than mine. I had eyes that were full of emotion, while his were sincere, but harder to read, he did not cover up his emotion but it was just kind of unreadable. He had jet black suave hair that seemed to flow and fit his face perfectly. Mine was the same way. I managed to learn how to give us haircuts. Although many times they turned out good other times were... different. "Oh Jess," I sighed a stressed, worried look appeared on my face " What are we going to do?" "Nothing, except put the kettle on for tea" he responded with a smile  
It was 11:00 a.m. and the house was cleaner than I had ever seen it. "Hey Lily," he said gently" Why don't you go to the couch and sit down, I will finish off here and in five minutes, we will talk until Janet comes." He nudges me towards the couch. I nodded and sat down  
  
Where are we going? It does not sound like a normal school. What is a wizarding school? I have never heard of it before. I wonder if I will meet Har-  
  
"Lily," Jess interrupted my thoughts. "Jess, what's a wizarding school?: "I don't know" "Do you think they will put us to work, there?" "I don't know" "Whose Harry?" I could see that Jess was taken back by the last question. "How do you know that name?" "I don't know Jess, its just familiar. Is it familiar to you?" "Yeah" Jess sat down. "I do not know who he is, though" he said quietly "I get the feeling this lady whose coming, might." "Yeah, maybe" his response was very distant - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
In my opinion of the zoo, its not that bad of a place.   
  
We were in the reptile house now and little kids were running everywhere.   
  
Somehow I feel like I belong. Like there is another language going on between the snakes that I can understand.  
  
I walked toward a snake which Uncle Vernon and Dudley were pestering. I decided to apologize for my Uncles rude behavior, after he left. "Sorry about that mate" I told the snake  
It surprised me when the snake understood me and I was even more surprised when Piers saw me conversing with the snake and I was pushed out of the way, so Dudley could see the snake. But the best surprise came when the glass disappeared and the snake escaped, nipping at Dudley's heels. Yes, I definitely liked the zoo! Even though I was locked in the cupboard for about a month as a punishment, it was well worth it. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Lily, she's here, Lily" I said gently nudging my twin awake.  
It was around 11:55, when Janet came home. She was humming an unfamiliar tune when she walked in. She managed to say the house looked nice, then hurried to her room to change into some more "presentable" clothing. Janet was an okay person when she was in a good mood. However, this came about rarely like when Bill got a bonus, or when she got a big customer. "Lily, come on get up." I said poking her harder.  
Lily sat up sleepily and went to the mirror and lazily tried fingering her hair to get it to untangle. Bill said we did not need luxuries like brushes, clothing or anything of the sort, because we did not deserve it being only foster kids. We got Chris's old clothing. However, Janet saw Lily's tangled hair and knew it was important for them to go to this wizarding school. "This is sort of a special occasion... so as long as you don't ruin this brush, you two may use it." Janet said as she came back from her room   
My sister did not need to be told twice, she always wanted to use Janet's brush, but feared a beating. With just one swift arm movement she took the brush from Janet's hand and grumbled thank you. I rolled my eyes at my sister. Just then the doorbell rang. Janet motioned us to stay in the room and fix ourselves up until she called us. A very odd looking woman came into the house, she was dressed in an emerald green cloak, square glasses and a tight bun. On her jet black button down top she wore an orange brooch that had a figure that looked similar to a griffin. She had a velvet green flowing skirt to match her robes and laced up boots. "Good morning, Ms. Landerson," the woman said briskly "Um... Good morning to you, Professor" Janet replied nervously "Please come in for some tea.  
After what seemed like forever, Janet finally called for us. We walked in very calmly, for we did not know what to expect. Professor McGonagall looked quite stunned at how built and strong we looked. Janet smiled and said "Well, are you ready to take them off my hands?" "Yes, we certainly must be off." said the professor as she gathered her things "Where are we going ?" I asked curiously "Oh dear lord you did not tell them." the lady said Janet gave a weak smile. "Where are we going?" I asked again, this was getting annoying.  
Professor McGonagall sat down. "Both of you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Magic. As for you question we are going to take you two to the Leaky Cauldron an inn near the wizarding world where you will stay for the next week getting yourself acquainted with the wizarding world and buy your books and supplies.  
Professor McGonagall spoke up again, when she saw our very confused faces. "I am assuming you have not seen this." She held up a letter that said: Mr. Jess and Ms. Lily Potter The Laundry Room 574 Gover Street London The envelope was sealed with wax that had the Hogwarts Crest on it. I slowly opened it while Lily read over my shoulder. Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwumps, International Confed. of Wizards Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Lily and I both sat down overwhelmed by everything. "You know that's a short letter for all the information you put in it." Lily said after a while. "It also creates a lot of questions and does not give any answers." I added Professor McGonagall just laughed, out of all the things she expected and feared to hear, she was obviously entirely surprised that they would critique her letter. "Well, get you things together within 10 minutes and then we shall go." she replied Lily and I looked at each other and said in unison: " Were ready" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Were ready' I said subconsciously (a/n not good at spelling here)  
  
Why did I just say that.   
  
I was laying on my bed in the second bedroom. I was trying to figure out why someone was trying to contact me for the past three days. Then out of know where those two words came into my head. I was very confused and a little hungry so I decided to try and get a bite to eat. I was casually going into the living room as Mr. Dursley was ranting on and on something about no post on Sundays. I looked outside and saw 20 owls staring at me. There was a sudden rumbling noise was on the roof. Then all of the sudden letters began shooting out of the fire place. One went over Uncle Vernon's head. Another hit Dudley in the arm. As if it were instinct, Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley and I and threw us out of the room slamming the door shut. "Be ready to leave in 10 minutes" he barked Within 15 minutes they were in the car driving to somewhere "they" did not know of. A couple of days past the first night we stayed at a old run-down hotel. The next day the inn keeper told us he had about a hundred letters for a Harry Potter. Uncle Vernon made us leave immediately. Then Uncle Vernon rented a hut on an island that we had to take a boat to get to. It was almost midnight, when I suddenly realized the next day was my birthday. It was now only five minutes until I turned eleven. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute. Bang. A man knocked down the door. He was huge almost giant with a great black curly beard and went by the name of Hagrid. The next day he took me away from the Dursleys. Now, I was looking for my books and supplies to go to a wizarding school. We were now getting a wand in the Ollivander's wand shop (the last thing on our list). "Hagrid ?' "Yeah" "My fathers name was James, right?" "Yeah, very respectable man, James" "Then I am going to risk sounding stupid, and ask if I had any relatives named Jess?" Hagrid did not answer the question and instead said "Harry I am going to leave you for a while and get you a birthday present." "Hagrid you don't have to " I shouted after him but Hagrid was already out the door. After trying out several wands, Mr. Ollivander came upon a wand that shot out fireworks when I waved it. Mr. Ollivander said that was the wand for me. Just as I was paying for it, Hagrid appeared at the door with a snowy white owl. I decided to name it Hedwig. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Professor McGonagall's definition of getting acquainted with the wizarding world was not what Jess and I thought it would be. Jess and I thought they would be able to stroll around Diagon Alley and meet people for the week. However, the Professor went with us and helped us buy our books and supplies and a few extra books of our choice for a birthday present. She then us it would be best if we stayed in our room for the rest of the week reading about the wizarding world. We did not protest because to be quite frank we were quite overwhelmed and decided the wizarding worlds would have to wait. It was quite strange because apparently we were famous in the wizarding world but the Professor did not talk much about it. All of the sudden two owls tapped at our window. When I opened it, a golden barn owl landed on my shoulder, while a silver gray owl landed next to Jess. The golden owl nipped at my ear affectionately, while the gray owl gave a loud hoot to draw Jess' attention. We untied the letters from our owls leg. It appeared that the owls were a birthday gift from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was sorry that he could not meet us, being he had a lot to do before the school year started. He also said that during the school year we shall be invited to see him in his office at any time if we had any questions. The password for his office was usually a candy or sweet. I loved the fact that I got an owl and decided to name it Snitch, a flying golden ball which is used in quidditch. I found this out from the book Professor McGonagall gave me, Quidditch through the Ages. Jess named his Poseidon, the greek god of the sea, who was known for his silver hair. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ð   
It was September 1. The Dursleys were nice enough to drive me to Kings Cross station. However, they were not exactly helpful when I needed to find out where platform nine and three quarters. I lucked out when I happened to meet up with quite a large family, who had been sending their kids to Hogwarts for years. The family was called the Weasleys. They had five kids with them. There was an older looking boy whose name was Percy. A set of twins , their names were Fred and George. A younger girl, Ginny, was not more than nine or ten years old. They also had a boy my age who was also a first year, his name was Ron. They helped me run through a barrier that lead to the maroon train called the Hogwarts Express. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Professor McGonagall took us to Kings cross Station early this morning. We had to go on a platform nine and three quarters. I was doubtful that there was such a thing but I did not say anything because a couple of months ago, I would have doubted there was a wizarding world. Professor McGonagall was nervous, anxious and ridged. She was in a hurry, and because of that I kind of got separated from her and Jess. The weirdest thing happened when I was lost. I was walking around, looking everywhere except where I was going and I managed to run my cart right into another boy's cart. It had a beautiful white snowy owl in it. He was lost too, so he did not seem to notice. When I apologize, he looked at me and he looked like... he looked like Jess. Then Professor McGonagall called me to where she was sitting with Jess, and I hurried away. I did not have any time to think about it until now. I wonder who he was. Professor McGonagall was nice enough to take us through the steps to get on the Hogwarts Express, safely. We were one of the first students on. That's where we are now, on the last compartment, in the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Er... excuse me, Do you have room for two more?" a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts Jess and I looked up and there stood a scrawny looking boy with jet black hair and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, standing right before us. 


	2. Reunited Hope and Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jk. Rowling's characters the only ones I own are Jess and Lily Jr. Potter. This is a disclaimer for all of my chapters for this story! an: sorry could not update soon. hey does anyone know how to do italics and underlining it helps me with like the thoughts of my character.  
  
Chapter 2- Bonding, Enemies, Weasleys and Hogwarts "Harry" Lily and Jess said after about five minutes of just staring at me and I will admit I stared back. "Jess... Lily" I said to prove that I acknowledged who they were. Then all of the sudden it just clicked. I did not know how long I had been apart from my brother and sister, but I was through wasting time.   
  
Well we have wasted a lot of time just standing here. It does not look like neither of them are going to take charge, so I guess it's my job. But what do I say or do. Well... I guess there's only one thing that I can think of maybe the rest will come along.  
  
"Well do you have space for two more?" I managed to ask my voice almost cracking. "Yea," Jess said as he moved his and Lily's owls to the overhead shelf "Come on Lily, were going to need Snitch" Lily handed him Snitch, tears were now streaming down her face. I handed Jess my owl. "Now this is a beauty. What's her name?" Jess asked trying to make conversation. "Hedwig" I replied "Lilies owl is named Snitch and my owl is name Poseidon." he said motioning towards the gold owl as he said Snitch and the silver owl when he said Poseidon. However, I was a little busy, because as soon as my hands were empty, Lily ran into my arms. I awkwardly tried to comfort her. It felt weird, for once it felt like I had a home having her in my arms. "Is it really you? What happened? Why were we separated? Why? Why?" She said between sobs, obviously demanding an answer. "I don't know, I really do not know," I answered, running my fingers through her hair. "but I do know that we are here and this is now. So maybe we can figure out an answer." "Lily," Jess said sternly "he is right, we must sit down and figure out an answer." Lily sat down and wiped her eyes. Just at that moment Ron came into the corridor. "Hi," he said as he came,"I see you found us a seat." Just then as if it hit him he realized Harry meant Harry Potter. He gasped as he saw Jess and Lily and then started pacing back and forth. "You finally met your brother and sister. I was here just seconds after you had your reunion. This is bloody great" he said with joy "Ron, I hate to interrupt you, but right now is not the time." Harry said cooly "Yes, your right, I just met my brother and sister only 10 minutes ago, now I want to find out more about them about them before I have to wait another 10 or how many more years until I see them again. No offense, but this probably going to take awhile." Ron got the hint and shut up. Harry turned to Jess and asked, "Where have you guys been for the past 10 years?" "Well for the first five we were at a muggle orphanage. There's not much to be said there, all I remember is a rundown center. It was filthy for the most part, no one who worked there really paid attention to us, so we were dependent on each other. Many of the kids got sick from diseases and all so we got hand me downs from the ones that died. When we were five, Janet and Bill, came and took us to live at their house. They came saying they heard that there was a need of foster homes and it was the "right thing to do". However, all they really wanted was some free workers. We were the "lucky ones" and they sent us to work right away. Janet owned a workout machine factory and we were sent there to work basically any time we were not in school. The factory was sweat shop, they locked us in there with the other workers until 8:30 at night, there were no windows. Many of us had to lift boxes of weights. Janet made us do a certain amount of work each day, if we did not finish it she would not pack us a lunch the next day. At Janet's house we have a bed of rags in the laundry room and that's our room as well. Well that's our life story what's yours?" I was shocked, until that moment, I thought I had it really hard, but they obviously had it pretty rough too. I looked at Lily she seemed to be trying to get the memories out of her head.  
  
This is my brother and sister. I am not going to let this happen again, I am not going to let them be without me not this summer not this term, not this year. "Well I live with my aunt and uncle. Our aunt and uncle that is. There names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They have a son, Dudley. I lived in a small cramped cupboard under the stairs for as far as I can remember. Dudley has bullied me around and made my life a living hell for as long as I lived there. That is until Hagrid came a month ago and gave him a pig tail. Oh... by the way, Hagrid is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, he is a very nice man. He made Dudley afraid of me, and that is something I will always be grateful for. There is not much to my life if you would call it a life for that matter." "Umm... Harry, your last name is not Dursley is it? Lily asked puzzled " No, its Potter," I replied " Oh then do you happen to know what our parents names are. Jess and I have only known that I was named after our mother." "That's all?" Ron interrupted very shocked. "Yes, that's all" Jess growled "Its James and Lily Potter" I responded "James..." Jess said deep in thought as he rubbed his chin. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
I cannot believe my Dad's last name is James. It makes since though and it sounds right. Lily and James Potter its perfect, it sounds so perfect.   
  
"Anything from the trolley, dear." An old lady asked Harry and I leapt to our feet and left the compartment. Ron mumbled something about having a sandwich. We both got pockets full of every sweet, candy and pastry that they had on the trolley. We returned pockets bulging and hands full. "Your going to make yourselves sick!" Lily cried "No," Harry said "were going to make us, you and Ron sick.  
Ron looked very excited. Lily did not look so thrilled, but I knew she could not wait to get her hands on the candy. It turned out that three of us never had candy before muggle or wizarding. So to say the least, Lily, Ron, Harry and I bonded over sweets. Ron turned out to be a nice person, he was eager to know about muggles. "So your saying that muggles have to drive, or fly to get some place" Ron said in disbelief " Well, then what do you use fireplaces for?" "Umm... as far as I am concerned, they are used for their original purpose to make fires." "That's bloody crazy." "Ron you did not tell us your life story, what's it like in the wizarding world?" Lily asked sweetly We immediately became interested. "Well I am the fifth in the family. My family is not able to afford much us being so big. I am kind of expected to follow in one of my brother's footsteps. Everyone expect me to do well, but if I do its no big deal if I do because they did it first. Me being so way down the line, its kind of hard to cast my own stone if you know what I mean, most of the great awards and achievements have been received. I never really get anything new I got my oldest brothers robes and my other brother's old wand. It's not even that great being it's not my own wand." he said gloomily "Excuse me," a teary eyed boy came into the compartment, "have you seen my toad?" "No sorry" Ron said and the boy left. "Do you have a pet?" Lily asked Ron "Yes, Scabbers but all he does is sleep" Ron said motioning to his rat. The boy came back and this time a bushy haired brunette came with him. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." the girl asked "No" Harry said "I know you your the Potter triplets," the girl said in a matter of factly tone "Well thanks for noticing, we would have never figured it out on our own" Lily said with a dramatic sigh The girl was not listening. "I know all about you, of course- I have read all of our school books by heart but I got a few for background reading. I just hope its enough. Your in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. By the way my name is Hermione Granger." "We are?" Harry asked dazed "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me" Hermione replied curtly This hit a nerve with Harry, Lily, and me.(a/n keep in mind that when I say something hits a nerve with Jess it really really hits a nerve and he gets really pissed, during that time he is usually downright mean but just don't get confused about that though) Our faces got red and stern. "Well, since you know EVERYTHING about the Potters, here, you would know they have a really bad temper which they get from there mum." Ron said proudly an amused look on his face, he was glad he remembered that piece of information that he heard his younger sister ranting about. "What I did not do anything?" Hermione said innocently "Well since you just most pleasantly rubbed it in that the whole wizarding world knows all about them, while they just met their sibling Harry, here, an hour ago. It would anger them a lot. If I were you I would get out of here right now and fast." Ron said enjoying this by the minute Hermione suddenly realized the danger she was in, as she saw me stand up. "You better get out of here and do as Ron says, bitch. If you want to another chance to get on our good side at Hogwarts." I whispered in her ear That's all it took and the future Griffindor walked out of our compartment. Lily laughed at Ron's amused face. Ron started blushing furiously at the attention he was receiving from a girl and looked away. The sight was just too much for Harry and he started cracking up. With this I sat down, and rolled my eyes continuously, that made Ron crack up. So I not wanting to be the odd man out, started to laugh as well. It was then, when a sleek haired boy and two other built boys came into our corridor. "Someone said the Potters were in here." The blonde haired boy asked coldly as he saw Ron. "Looking for us" we said in unison as we stood up. This scared the boy, thoroughly. Which was amusing in itself. "Were triplets, what do you really expect?" Lily asked "Can we help you with something?" I asked "My name is Draco Malfoy." the boy said "Well nice to meet you, my name is Lily." Lily said I immediately did not like the boy, by the way he looked at my sister. My eyes narrowed dangerously into the boys gray eyes. I could tell that Ron did not like this either by the way he glared at the boy. Harry just stood there very confused but soon glared at the boy, because I guess it occurred to him like the right thing to do. "You will soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others." he said his eyes darting at Ron "You do not want to go making families with the wrong sort. I can help you there." "So, Jaco-" Lily asked "Its Draco" the boy said looking at her fondly "Who in hells name gave you the idea, that you knew what I wanted?" "I assumed-" "Well see that's where you did yourself wrong, you assumed. You barely even know us, and you assumed you would know what's best for us. Well now you may not assume but know that we want you to leave and you will be right." she said as she easily pushed him out of our compartment Ron looked at her in admiration. "We will be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes." A voice echoed over the train." Please leave your luggage owls and other animals on the train, they will be taken to school separately." Lily got her robes and went to the bathroom to change while the we changed in the compartment. Lily rushed back, robes and hat. "What do you think Hogwarts will look like?" she asked "Well, I guess we will soon find out." Harry said quickly before Ron could give a description. He gave the not a word look to Ron and Ron nodded. As we got out of the school we heard Hagrid's rough voice say "Firs' years! Firs' years over here." We soon went on a path that led to some boats. We got in a boat with Ron. In the boat next to us we so Neville with his toad. About 10 minutes passed and we were able to see the beautiful castle called Hogwarts. As we got up to the castle Hagrid knocked three times on the large castle door. The door opened and there stood Professor McGonagall. She led us into a hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said "The start-of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, yo u will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points in awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will be starting momentarily." Many of the first years were in great surprise to see a hat. The hat started to sing. (a/n I am sorry but I am going to skip the whole song if you want to see it, its on page 117 of the real Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone book. My apologies again.) The sorting ceremony was simply to put the sorting hat on your head and it will decide which house your in. They went through a long lists from the A's, to the M's, Malfoy was put in Slytherin, to finally the P's. Harry was first. From what it looked like from my point of view, the Sorting hat had a hard time deciding what house to put Harry in. If Harry's having such a hard time what hopes are there for me. I hope I don't get put in Slytherin. What if I don't get sorted with my sister or Harry. I need to be in the same house as them.  
  
The sorting hat finally shouted Griffindor. "Jess Potter" Professor McGonagall said I walked up to the stool and put the hat over my head. Immediately it said Griffindor. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
It was my turn I need to be with Jess and Harry. If I was not with them what would happen. Jess would freak. That would be funny.   
  
I put the hat on and sat down.  
  
"Why the third of the Potters. Bravery, and loyalty, you have a lot of Griffindor qualities. Ah... but wait I see some brains in here and potential. You would also be good in Ravenclaw." "Look Mr. Sorting Hat if that's your real name, I need to be in Griffindor with my brother I mean brothers, heck I just met one today. So you are going to put me in Griffindor." "What if that's is not your decision, Miss Potter. They were right you do have a temper. What if I think Ravenclaw is best for you." "Griffindor" "Where to put you?" "Okay Mr. Sorting Hat, why don't we have you put in Ravenclaw and you can put me in Griffindor with my brothers." "No, I like my home in the headmasters office..." "Well I guess it better be GRIFFINDOR" the hat and I screamed I heard catcalls from to red headed twins that looked like Ron. The Griffindor house looked extremely proud that they got all three of us, Potters. Jess and Harry looked extremely relieved. In the end Ron ended up with us in Griffindor. "These are my two twin brothers Fred and George. Fred and George you have already met Harry this is his brother and sister, Jess and Lily." Ron said proudly " We have three other brothers Bill and Charlie have already graduated from Hogwarts but this is Percy. We also have a sister Ginny, who will be coming next year." " Nice to meet you" Jess and I said " Nice to meet you too. I am the Griffindor Prefect, so if you have any problems or troubles than I will be here to help you." Percy said "Oh are you a prefect,Percy?" one of the twins " You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other. " Once- " "Or twice-" "A minute-" "All summer-" "Oh, shut up" said Percy the Prefect. "O my god," gasped one of the twins "I better go find a prefect" Jess and I watched this until the headmaster spoke up. "Welcome!" he said " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now before we start the banquet I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Just before us appeared more food than I ever had in my life. It was delicious. On the other side of Harry, I heard Percy and Hermione talk about lessons and I rolled my eyes. Just then Fred and George turned to us. "Have you guys ever been interested in pranks" asked George "Pranks?" I asked "Well we need someone to follow in our footsteps, after we leave." Fred said as he gave a dramatic sigh. "It would be interesting, if we could pass it down to another set of twins or triplets." George said "Well we will tell you once we get back to the common room." Fred said excited as he saw a hint of interest in our eyes. "Well before that I think we need to speak to the headmaster, there are some matters we need to discuss, after the banquet." Jess informed Fred and George as well as Harry and me. Fred and George nodded and then turned and started talking to some fifth years. When everyone was done, Dumbledore made a few announcements and a few warnings. The forbidden forest being forbidden and the third corridor on the right hand side was also forbidden unless you wanted to die a painful death. Then the prefects led everyone out. Jess, Harry and I stayed behind. "I suppose you three want to see me." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye but it then it turned into grief, "Follow me and we will talk in my office." He said as he motioned us down a corridor and to his office. A/N sorry im not into doing the long chapters. I got my first review from blueberrysmiles: I love you and your merlin fries remember to update. O yea and I was soo happy when I got your review I jumped up and down and literally danced. I never dance (actually I dance most of the time but still) You can ask my sister I woke her up with my happiness. It was 6:30 a.m Yes I am naughty lol. Oh and too anyone who just started reading I am planning on making this a series because its just so much fun. Well the more reviews the more inspiration the more I type. I think thats what you want? well I dont know how many chaps I am going to have done b4 the school year but I am planning quite a few. 


	3. Right Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters. The only ones I own are Jess and Lily Jr. Potter.

A.N. -Hey all. I am so sorry I have been so lazy without updating, I felt so bad that I will update this weekend I promise. I would really like it if people would review. If your a silent reader can you do me a favor and just take a minute of your time to review even if its just to say "hey I am reading your fic". Just so I can know that some people are reading it other than my lovely sister Joobs the Great and Blueberrysmiles the wonderful person that made me happy by reviewing my first chapter and another very lovely reviewer and one of my favorite authors Greek Moine : To answer your question I think I will make them friends but don't tell anyone its a hush hush( secret). Well without further ado I present to you the third chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Right now

As Harry, Jess and I sat down in the headmasters office, so many questions came into my head.

Why were we separated? Why were we put into the muggle world instead of the wizarding? What in the world is my middle name? What is Jess' middle name?

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said

We sat down waiting for him to start. The room looked very professional and sturdy. It also felt welcoming. To the left side there was a shelf, where the headmaster placed the sorting hat. I chuckled remembering the conversation I had with the Mr. Sorting Hat just a couple hours ago.

"Well you three have classes tomorrow, so I will try to make this quick." Dumbledore said "I believe you three would like to know what happened on that unfortunate night, when Lily and James Potter died."

We nodded and he continued.

"I know this will probably be the first time you found out the whole story and it will take time for it all to sink in. So if any questions are at hand anytime this week or this year for that matter you can contact me here the password is often a name of a candy." Dumbledore hesitated deciding where to begin, "It was a chaotic night, Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as some like to call him was making his rounds, killing many. When he got to the house you three were, he killed your father first. Then he killed your mother. She told him he could kill her, just not to kill you three. He found all of you hidden in the coat closet. He placed you three in a line. He tried to kill all of you at once because he had a few more houses to go to. However, it did not work. The killing curse is one of the most powerful and the most unforgivable curse a wizard could master. Many of the Dark wizards, before Lord Voldemort, did not bother learning it because they loved to torture and not kill. This in many people's opinion is much worse than killing. Anyway, Lord Voldemort loved torture as well but when the uprising came it came fast, he ended up learning the killing curse because of all the people who were against him. Many of his followers, death eaters they called them, learned it as well. He was the only one, though that knew how to kill more than one person at the same time with the curse. In order to do this you must be a very powerful wizard. He mastered learning how to kill more than one person at a single time. When he came to your house that day, he had at least practiced or used this curse with more than one people fifty times. So he put you three in a line and performed the curse. The curse however back fired and gave you the scars you now possess on your forehead. As for Lord Voldemort, he was never seen again. However, you must always be on your guard because it is not positive that he is gone and he did not like losing his power which he thrived on to three innocent little children. Well, when Hagrid brought you three to me, we were not sure what was going to happen. It was decided that we would have to split you three up If the death eaters were to come after you it would be easy to find Potter triplets. The decision was mine. I left you, Harry, with your aunt and uncle because you were the oldest. I left Jess and Lily at a muggle orphanage, together."

Dumbledore sighed and waited for the outburst.

"Why did you leave us in the muggle world? What would make you decide to not have us raised in the wizarding world?" Jess asked

"Well you were famous in the wizarding world one it would not be safe and two I did not want you to be raised into stardom and under the watchful eye of the media."

"Why were me and Jess together when Harry had to be alone?" I asked

"Lily as sexist as this sounds, I knew you were vulnerable in a muggle orphanage. I am sorry."

"I understand sometimes I wonder if I would have ever survived without Jess." I said taking Jess' hand

I saw this and I could not help but be jealous. They had a bond, built up from ten years of hard times.

I could never be close to them as they are to each other. I was going to be the loner. They were together for ten years and I was just coming into the picture. I would never have what they have. I had to start from scratch, I had to gain their trust and friendship. My own flesh and blood, my brother and sister, were away from me that long. Yes, they had it rough, but in the end Lily had him and he had her to depend on. I may never go through what they went through but then again I may never have someone to go through whatever they went through with me. Damn you Dumbledore you took me away from my family! You made me live ten years of my life without them my own twins.( A/N I don't know what people say when they have a brother and a sister. If you know please let me know because it feels weird saying twin because there are two and it feels weird saying brother and sister because they have the twin connection. So please help)

I looked away as tears streamed down my face.

"So I was "the lucky one" because I was the oldest" I managed to say

Right now I was pissed. The rage and temper that my mother gave me was now unveiled. I stood up and looked at him, the man that took me away from them, from my family.

"You were the one, who decided this whole thing?" I shouted. I was very surprized that I was shouting with someone with such a high authority but I did not want to stop.

"If you two go outside you will see Professor McGonagall waiting to show you to your dormatories. I believe me and Harry need to talk." Dumbledore said calmly

They nodded, gave me a sympathetic look and left.

"Harry I wish you would understand where I am coming from, at the time your lives were in danger." Dumbledore explained "It was the only choice."

"I learned along time ago there is always another option." I said "My uncle beats me as a way to relieve his stress. Is that his only option? Because you seem to goddamn think so."

I unbuttoned my blouse to reveal my back, it had scars and burns all over.

I saw his eyes widen and I became pleased at his shock.

"He burned me, bruised me, hit me and did anything that would ensure the pain I "deserved", but from your philosophy that was the only way the only way to ensure my godforsaken safety. Well Headmaster I hope you learned a lesson, today, that the safest place is not always inside a home... even when it is family" I shouted as I put my shirt and robes back on.

"Harry-"

"Don't talk to me, I cannot even look at you." Harry shouted as he went for the door.

Outside there was a woman in emerald robes. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw me come outside red faced and flustered.

"Well... are your ready to go to your dorm?" She asked in a surprised voice because of my grand entrance.

"More than you would ever know" Harry muttered

I was very surprised to see the boy come out of there so abruptly and angry. He must have not taken Dumbledore's news well but then what do you expect, he just met his brother and sister. Then to find the man that kept them apart. Yes, I guess his reaction is understandable. However, when he muttered something rude under his voice I did not know whether to leap on it and correct it or just to pretend I did not hear. Poor boy, I know the best thing to do would be to put him straight and know that he could not talk to me this way, but.... I guess I might as well let it go this once. He will know soon enough that he cannot talk to me nevertheless anyone of higher authority than him like that. I hope he does well, from the looks of it, this is going to be a long year for him.

"Well, this is the portrait that leads to the Griffindor common room and the girls and boys dorm." I said as we stood in front of a portrait of a large fat lady in pink "In order to get through we need to say the password which is Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open as Harry climbed inside and looked around the griffindor common room. It was quite cozy, With several arm chairs as well as two couches. The fire place was lit and crackled occasionally. The warm welcoming feeling of the Griffindor common room seemed to cheer him up. Not a single student was in sight.

"Your dormitory is to your left while the girls is to your right, I believe it would be in your best interest to get to bed Mr. Potter, for I will certainly not have you sleeping in my class tomorrow." I said as I saw his eager eyes darting from corner to corner of the room. He made it quite obvious that he wanted to explore the room a bit.

"Professor..." he said trying to remember my name

"McGonagall" I told him

"Professor McGonagall, I would like to thank you for taking your time to lead me here. I appreciate it and I am sorry for my rudeness earlier tonight I was a little angry but that is still no excuse for the way I acted. I hope this impression of me will not last in your mind and I hope I will bring a better one in the classroom tomorrow." Harry said in a very tired voice.

Wow, the boy does have a conscious.

"Why, thank you Mr. Potter and I forgive you." I said "Life has a tendency of changing and your life has changed quite a bit tonight. I will not take tonight as a serious impression of who you are only as who you are when someone has enraged you."

"Thank You and Goodnight, Professor McGonagall" Harry said

"Goodnight" I said and with that I made this my cue to exit (a/n so you know I have a hard time typing Professor McGonagall and spell check is really getting mad at me with all these Hogwarts words, so if I type it or anything wrong please ignore it)

I sleepily walked up to my corridors where my trunk lay on my bed, everyone was sound a sleep. I was glad that no one stayed up because frankly I was not in the mood to tell anyone I just chewed out the headmaster. Unfortunately, I was wrong on the other side of my trunk a person sat in the dark.

"Harry" Lily whispered in tired voice

"Lily, what are you doing here these are the boys dormitories?" I asked

"Girls can come in to, although guys can not go into girls but any ways I just wanted to tell you... Well when you saw me and Jess you looked sad and in pain like you will never be able to have what Jess and I... have" Lily said trying to find the right words.

I did not answer but instead looked away.

"Harry, your apart of us, you were even before we met you. Although it will take time to be able to be that close with Jess and me, it will happen, we will be a family again. I love you Harry, I just met you today and I already love you. The closeness the bond that Jess and I have will include you, Harry don't worry. Your my brother, and you can ask Jess when I love someone I kind of stick. Sorry whether you like or not, you will not be able to get rid of me" she teased

I laughed but the tears came down and she saw them. She came closer and gave me a hug.

"Thank You, that is exactly what I needed to hear, Lily, I love you." I whispered "You and Jess and Hogwarts, it is more than I can imagine. This is all I could ever want."

All of the sudden a pillow pelted at us from out of nowhere.

"Jess" Lily complained

"Oh sorry Lily it was just to tempting I needed a moment to ruin. All this mushy stuff its to much for a guy to handle, when you leave... Harry will probably thank me." Jess teased "And Harry do not worry Lily and I stick not even death could take us away from you because we would constantly be messing with your head."

We all shared a warm laugh.

"Well Harry, Jess, I better go, from what I hear we have a long day tomorrow" she said as she kissed me on the cheek "Goodnight Harry"

"Hey, nothing for me?" Jess said standing up blocking her way, so she bumped into his built chest.

'Umm... No" Lily said and then with a smile kissed him on the cheek as well.

Then she left.

I got ready for bed and just laid there in thought.

This was the most warmth the most compassion the most love I had ever gotten in ten years. Lily has already hugged me twice told me she loved me and that she would never leave me. I had already been able to show her affection back. Heck, I would not be surprised if Christmas bells started ringing. Right now I feel on top of the world. Right now I feel like I can do anything. Right now I have a sister and a brother that love me and we will grow close, and I also have a future... but that is for only right now. Who knows what will happen and change the right now. But I am never going to let that happen. Right now I like where I am at and right now will stay for a very very long time.

This, I mentally assured myself twice before drifting off to sleep.

A/N- Did you like? Did you like? I am very very sorry that I could not put more Jess if you are a fan of him. This chapter was mainly about Harry and Lily's developing brother and sister relationship.

Jess- yea doesn't my point of view matter.

Harry- no it really doesn't

Jess- grabs my banjo hits Harry and then me

The Italian Banjoist- ouch now that's just plain rude hitting a senorita with her own banjo. Give it here.

Harry-damn Jess I was just joking

Jess-grins you did not give me my own p.o.v, so no i am not giving you back your banjo

TIB(me)-fine than maybe I should write you out of this story.

Jess-gives banjo back reluctantly

Well review.

Jess- ya review tell me her who you like better Jess or Harry?

Harry- hey that's not fair! poor old Jess here has a low self esteem as it is think of how all the reviews with H-A-R-R-Y on it are going to make him feel.

Hermoine and Ron walk in.

Hermoine-hey when do we come into the story

TIB- when I decide

Jess and Harry- okay everyone we want to review to see who is the fairest Potter of them all. just review and say Jess is or Harry is.

Hermoine-fairest is that even a word?

Everyone- o shut up!


	4. Finally Friday

Chapter 4-Finally Friday

Disclaimer- Hey I don't own anyone but Jess and Lily Jr. Potter. I owe my thanks and graces and peace and blessings to J.K. Rowling for writing the best novel of all time. Now if you will excuse me I got a story to write. Thanks..

A.N.- Hi guys I know I have not updated in a while. Just some big thanks to my reviewers and some of my favorite authors.

Blueslusher- sorry for not giving my thanks in the last chapter your reviews are great and so is your fic by the way. Hope you like this chapter.

Greekmoine- thanks so much I always enjoy my review you are wonderful. I always look forward to your reviews and they make me smile….big smiles!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all of my other reviewers and readers. Thanks to my beta goddess Juls and without further ado I present to you the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Finally Friday

Jess's POV

Harry, Lily, Ron, Hermoine and I were walking out of the dungeons from the last potions class.

"Clearly fame is not everything." Ron snarled mimicking the stern tone of Professor Snape.

It was hard not to laugh because he did it pretty well. It was the finally Friday and Potions was, well unfortunately the last class.

"Ahh... the perfect way to ruin a day... Potions" I sighed as we all tried to make each other laugh

"Will you guys stop he is probably going to hear us and give us detention or we could lose house points." The very paranoid Hermoine hissed, constantly looking in back of us in fear that our dreaded potions master was in back of us all along breathing down our little necks.

"Will you knock off the act Hermoine, if you were a true Griffindor you would hate Snape like normal well- respected people." Fred Weasley said loudly as he came up behind us with George at his side.

You could literally hear our muscles tense at the sight of the twins, we all knew perfectly well what their reputation was with first years.

"All have you know Professor Snape is one of the greatest potion masters of our time and we should be honored to have someone with such knowledge as our proffessor. You should think about it, you certainly would not want him as your enemy." Hermoine stated warningly as we all rolled our eyes

"Well incase you haven't noticed Hermoine we are griffindors we have been on his "hit list" since the day the sorting hat shouted GRIFFINDOR!" Harry said emphasizing hit list and shouting at the top of his lungs Griffindor.

"And in Me, Lily and Harry's case it's been since the day we were born." I added

"Jess, its Harry, Lily, and I not Me, Lily and Harry." Hermoine hissed rolling her eyes dramatically as if it were common sense.

"Hermoine don't be such a martyr. Professor Snape is an unfair greasy…slimeball." Ron said

"Here here" we chanted as Hermoine looked around bewilderedly

"Hermoine don' t be so paranoid believe me you will have detention with Snape plenty of times there is no way to avoid it and housepoints… hell make up ways to take housepoints off and here me when I say this he is going to provoke you many times, the best way to get him back is to turn the tables so to speak." Fred Weasely said with a cunning smile

"So Harry..." George asked or was it Fred, who knew, changing the subject

"Lily" Fred said putting his arm around Lily and Harry

"Jess" they said looking at me

"Did you guys think about our proposition?" they said in unison

"Yes and we agree" I said

………

Personally I thought it was a brilliant idea. It was going to be like following in their footsteps and I liked the sound of that. Fred and George brought fear and admirance to anyone's face. Besides if we were the Potter twins we needed to be known as something other than The Ones Who Lived.

……

"Wait, wait, wait! What exactly are we agreeing to? What would we end up doing with you two for the next four years?" Lily said eyeing them suspiciously

"Teaching you the tricks of the trade." George simply said as if just that explained everything.

"Well not all of them but enough to consider yourselves masters. We do not want pranks and jokes to go down as a wrinkle in time." Fred added with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, we cannot rest until we know that forever first years will live in fear. Besides without pranks and tricks the Griffindor parties will not be as prestigious as they are." George agreed giving us a wink

"However you will need to test some of our experiments but no worries the side effects are most of the time harmless." Fred said quickly

"Well you said you agreed so we will be off." George said slyly "thanks guys if you said no we would end up having to ask the Patils and being ones is a Ravenclaw it just wouldn't have worked."

They now ran off with grins plastered on their face

"See what you got us into Jess" Lily groaned as she punched my arm.

"Ouch and yes I think it is brilliant." I argued

"Well I am off to go study" Hermoine said " I will be in the library if you need me."

"Hey, I think I will go with you I want to see if I can get at least an hour of homework done so I will not have to worry about it." Lily said hurrying to catch up with her.

As they walked away, you could not help but stare at the odd pair. There was Lily with all her outgoing charisma and beauty and Hermoine with her bossiness and bushy hair which made her look sort of intimidating. Then again, Lily always liked to make friends. She hated to have enemies.

….

I have to admit I felt a little bad how I reacted on the train to Hermoine I should probably apologize. I mean she wasn't that bad she just needed to grow up a little it seemed and stick her head out of the sand while she was at it.

….

"I cannot believe those two, studying on a Friday." Ron said with an annoyed sigh

"Yea.... crazy" I managed to mutter

Ron's POV

We sat down on the grass. All the girls giggled when they saw Jess. Since the day they came to Hogwarts it always seemed to be this way. He always got attention like that. The funniest thing was he hated it but then again he loved to tease them. Girls were the thing that he did not take a big interest in, well at least not in that way but loved to pretend to. He often teased him with a flirtatious wink and what not but he knew deep down he wasn't into the whole dating thing. While Harry just did not really care, he pretended to be oblivious to the attention he got because of his last name and his forehead. He seemed happy though. No... more than happy he seemed to be in love with Hogwarts and this life. Girls would pay more attention to him if he seemed more interested. I was the guy with red hair and a poor family or otherwise know as Fred and George's brother. I had nothing that Jess and Harry had. Then again I did not have anything they had. They were abused and hurt and lived in tough situations. So maybe I am in a sense lucky. People were always curious about those Potters. What their reactions were when they were reunited and all. They must get that at least a hundred times a day and most of the time they answered it in a sarcastic manner because most of the time it was asked from perfect strangers. I will admit I was very ecstatic when I was able to see them reunited so maybe I shouldn't look down on those who are curious. I just wish I lived a prestigious lifestyle like them. I just have too many freckles, too many siblings and what is with this stupid red hair.

"Excuse me you two are Jess and Harry PPPotter, right" a giggling third year girl asked as she approached us. She had long brown hair, enough lipgloss to compete with the Atlantic Ocean and dark murky brown eyes. She was obviously popular in her year and if she did not put so much lipgloss on that you were tempted to put on sunglasses she just might get a guy. Only they wouldn't last a week because of her annoying fits of giggles.

"No, I am not" Harry said innocently "They are" he said pointing to me and Jess

She looked at me and laughed "You are sooo funny Jess." she told Harry

"I am Jess" a confused Jess spoke up

"Sorry Jess" she said as if she known him for ages "Well I better go by the way my name is Jill Vertness I am a Ravenclaw."

Then she walked back to her group of friends and pointed at us supremely as if she we were a hard obstacle to overtake and she was proud that she conquered it.

"I am going inside" Harry said rolling his eyes as he walked away still confused at why the girl would assume he was Jess.

Harry's POV

"Hey watch it you" Madame Hooch said as she helped me up as I nearly tripped over a stair.

"I am sorry Madame Hooch" I managed to say

"No wounds here I'm fine watch where your going though- say your a Potter arn't you."

"What is it like written on my forehead?" I practically shouted

"Um... dear it sort of is." she said quite taken back by my outburst.

"I am sorry" I said

"No harm done can't way to see you on a broom in two weeks." she said as she walked off

I did not exactly hear the last bit of what she said because I was tired and started to walk away to the Griffindor common room.

….

I need some rest 

…

I plopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

Lilys POV

I cannot believe that Hermoine managed to convince me to get all my homework done, now I have the weekend free. I should hang out with her more often.

Just as I was walking out of the library, I accidently dropped a book. There was little lighting so I went down on my hands and knees trying to feel around for it. Just then I felt someone trip over me and fall on their face right in front of me.

" Oh crap" the person shouted as he went down

"Um.. I am sorry. Are you okay?" I asked guiltily as I managed to help up the groaning person up

"Don't worry about it. I think I'll live." he said in a hoarse voice

I immediately recognized his voice.

"Malfoy" I shuttered to myself

"What was that?" he asked still not knowing who it was

"Nothing, well I'll see you around." as I walked off quickly as possible

I ran into the common room. Where I saw Harry sleeping on the red velvet couch. I decided to wake him up just for the fun of it.

"Hi ya Harry" I said as I jumped on top of the lump of a guy.

"Ouch" he groaned and sat up to see me smiling like a maniac.

"What do you need?" he mumbled

"My most prized possession… my brother" I said deciding to annoy him.

"I will tell Jess your looking for him." he grumbled "As for me…. I don't know you."

He laid back down just to hear me ask Fred to transfigure a pen on the coffee table to an ice, cold cup of water. Then he sat back up.

"I guess you don't want me to go to sleep."

"No" I said

"Okay… What do you want me to do?" He asked

"The most simplest thing in the world Harry, lose to me at wizard chess." I said with an innocent smirk.

"Fine" he said with a defiant smile "But I do not know about the losing part"

Draco's POV

…

It finally hit me when I was going down to the dungeon. It was Lily that I ran into. It had been a week since we talked on the train. There was something about her that made me like her. If it was any other witch, or wizard for that matter, I would have thought you missed the greatest opportunity that you ever had to socialize with a Malfoy. But now... it feels like I am missing something. I am looking around and seeing that my life is not so great and giddy... The ways that I learned, the ways that my father taught me to live seem so shallow and false now compared to theirs. Here I am unhappy and they are constantly laughing and just enjoying everything around them. Maybe money and power is not everything… I mean they have it those Potters have all of it but they do not care about it or probably never think of using it to their advantage and look what they have, happiness the thing I hate and desire at the same time. And Lily she is so… beautiful. I want to be with her… I want to hear her laugh at something I said not some little comeback that red-haired Weasel comes up with when I tease him about his family. He likes her, its so obvious, Jess sees it too. I doubt she will ever feel anything for him though but then again he has a better chance than me and that is not good….not good at all. I need to somehow be in their group, because she will never like me for just me, unless I am friends with all of them. I need to change my approach, change my ways with her and the red headed git, and that's what I am going to do. Yes, that is what I am going to do. But how?

…

Hermoines POV

I walked back from the library. I have all of my homework done for next week. I could not help but be in a good mood. If only some of my fellow students started to work harder make it a little more challenging, I would just love some competition.

Just then Jess walked up to me.

Great. I have been trying to avoid talking to me lately, it was working quite well actually, being his intentions were the same.

"Hello Jess" I said calmly

"Erm… Hi Hermoine… Look I Just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened that day on the train." Jess said apologetically

"I am sorry as well for offending you on that day. I understand now why what I did that day was wrong." I replied truthfully

"Its alright you really didn't offend me that much it was just a crazy day and Ron with his explaination about how we have not seen eachother in ten years and how we barely met eachother. It was just really stressful." Jess said

"Well everything's ok now. I am glad we had this talk."

Jess held out my hand to shake. As I reached out to shake it he pulled me into a hug. "I am glad we got this all sorted out then." He said as we broke away flashing me a friendly smile.

"Yes, I am too." I agreed

We walked into the common room just in time to hear.

"Check mate"

A.N -Hi everyone Did you like this chapter? Truthfully I didn't but I figured it needed to have something like a regular day in their so it was a slow chapter on purpose. Yes, I am planning on doing something with Draco. I am planning on making changes for this fic. Sorry if that disappoints you but I am going to try to make it realistic as well. I might even add new character if I want to it will be another girl. How do you feel about that? Tell me now because I need to know whether to put her in or not. I always love suggestions on how you would like to see this done so it be cool if you tell me your suggestions. Ok now it's the time you have been waiting for all threw the fic who is the fairest Potter of them all.

TIB-ahem drumroll please

Harry and Jess-drumrolls

TIB- Ok we had two reviews for this chapter and only one voted so the vote is in… the winner is Lily Potter….

Jess and Harry- What?

Lily- I win! I win! I win! runs up to the stage to get her crown

Harry- beaten by my little sis

Jess-who would have known.

TIB- this contest will continue to take place after every chapter so put in your votes on the fairest potter of them all ..

Well thank you for reading my fic please review love you

The Italian Banjoist


	5. Visions

Disclaimer- Hey there not mine… well most of them.. the only ones I own ( and proud of it) are: Lily Jr. Potter, Jess Potter and Dulcinea Rivera.

A/N- Hey this is your guys present. I hope you guys have a great holiday season. I am planning on updating once more before school starts back up again. Well on with the show.

Chapter five- Visions

Dumbledore's Office- Dumbledore's POV

I sat at my desk, deep in thought when my expected visitor arrived. She entered swiftly and sternly holding a piece of parchment so tightly in her usually cream colored left hand that it was now white, almost turning blue at the loss of blood and circulation. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her lips were curled in a sour scowl that could have made if even the Weasley twins beg for mercy.

"Why Minerva what brings you to my side of the world?" I asked my charm in full bloom. (I wanted to bat my eyes at her but she did not seem in the mood. Oh well)

"I got your letter." She growled like a jaguar anticipating patiently to pounce on it prey. Then finally it all came out and she attacked me with her anger growing with every word that leaped from her mouth.

McGonagall's POV

"Albus I trust your judgment for many years but this time I think you are being willingly blind!" I accused him trying to control my anger.

"Minerva if something were to go wrong…"

That did it; I am tired of his child-like innocence.

"Albus this may be our only chance who do you think we are dealing because I will tell you who TEENAGERS! What do you expect? To throw propagation in their face and they will eat it up as if it were cheesecake. They will think of it as a rule and they will want nothing to do with it." I said hoping he would see the light in my plan, my anger was growing and my patience had just ran out with him I finally added silently my voice tired from yelling, "We cannot be the ones to bring on house unity, Albus. Honestly, how do you expect us with all these house rivalries that have been around since the last ice age? We were not meant to do this…but Lily can… I know it."

"Minerva I know you are concerned-" Dumbledore reasoned

"If we don't do this now it might be to late." I said in my famous stern superior voice.

"Fine, Minerva, fine. But your on your own I am not going to help you with this. Now when do you plan to give her the potion?" he asked with a sigh

"Tomorrow, Saturday" I replied finally satisfied that he gave in.

"Tomorrow? But the preparation… it wont be ready."

"Oh don't worry I made the potion last night." I said with a smirk.

"I should have known. Now tell me the details."

"All you have to know is that it will be slipped into her orange juice." I said simply

"Alright fine, I trust you Minerva, but realize this if something is to go wrong-"

"Which it will not."

"Just realize your jobs on the line." He said with a sigh.

" I take that into full consideration." I said assuredly.

"Well have a nice evening Minerva."

"Goodnight Albus"

The next day (Saturday) Harry's POV

We all woke up late the next morning, except perhaps Hermoine she woke up at seven claiming she had some more studying she wanted to do before the weekend was over. Lily laughed at her and said she should take some time for herself because last night she had already done what was required of her but she did not take Lil's advice. So the rest of us went down to eat breakfast at 9:30 except for Jess because he had a few things to do involving Fred and George.

I sat next to Lily and Dean and started to "indulge" in my food.

Hermoine looked at Ron and me disgustedly. "Do you always pig out like there's no tomorrow?" She said sternly giving us a disapproving glare.

"We don't 'pig out' Hermoine, we indulge and give the food the respect it deserves." I corrected her in a superior voice as if she was a five year old asking what was the difference between a and x.

"Right" she said sarcastically

We all laughed except Lily.

"Lily?" Lavender asked

I looked at her to see if something was wrong. Her face was paler than I could ever imagine possible. Her jaw was dropped and she currently seemed to be in a state of shock. She looked frantically around giving everyone in the Great Hall double takes. Her beautiful emerald eyes were darting around the room so fast that it looked as if they were spinning.

"Lily relax we don't have potions today it's Saturday." I joked

"Lily?" I heard my own voice falter

I had only known my sister for a week but immediately I knew something was wrong, something was very very wrong. She stared at me as if I was dead, her breath quickened and she began to hypervenelate. I did not know what to do. She suddenly jumped to her feet and started to sway from side to side like a flower on a spring day with the wind blowing it gently. For a second I found it extremely ironic being that her name was Lily. However that thought passed as quickly as it entered. Her knees suddenly buckled underneath her and she ended up collapsing. I jumped up and managed to catch her just in time. Just then Jess came in and when he saw everyone staring at us he realized something was wrong ran towards us. She took one look at him, her eyes widened and she fainted.

What happened Lily's POV

I took a sip of orange juice and looked amusedly at Hermoine as she was scolding my brother and Ron at their interesting display of manners. Although I myself loved the Hogwarts food, I was certainly much better about holding in my emotions for the glorious food. All of the sudden everything seemed to fade away things changed to a time like no other. All of the students turned into adults. My scar was piercing my head and I felt an overwhelming pain surge through me. I no longer could here anything but only see and the sight was horrible. A cold chill took over me and the great hall looked as if it were destroyed. Most of the people including some of the professors were dead and had a black essence to them. I knew immediately that they died from the killing curse. The headmaster was laying in a coma in a hospital gown that had embroidered "ST.MUNGO- CRITICAL CARE PATIENT" on the left. Others were wearing tattered cloaks and had dirt all over their frightened faces as if they were hiding; Hermoine was apart of this group. Many of the Slytherins had their faces hidden from the hoods of their dark black robes. This word came to me:

Deatheaters

I felt someone's gaze on me. It was Harry's. He was dangerously skinny with tattered robes and blood spewing from his temple and trailing along his jaw line. His eyes were darkened to the sadness that he seemed to be doomed to. The smile that used to light his face looked as if it was never there in the first place and it seemed like the burning flame of determination in his heart was long gone. His face was old from time and memories and he looked tired, then I understood he was only living for one thing and that was to be able to die in peace. I wanted out of this whatever this was, I stood up in panic but something seemed to pull me down. It was like when Jess and me started working at the factory and had to carry those heavy boxes of weights to the trucks and the weight pulled me down. I looked at Ron and saw his pale disheartened face as if he was slowly being deprived of his soul. This word came to me:

Azkaban

Why is this happening to me? What is this? Then I knew. This was the future. This is what would happen if the school does not unite. This was what Voldemort was capable of if we continue the way we are. Darkness took over me and I fell into a pair of arms.

(hmm… I think I should stop here and keep you hanging on what is going on… and you give me utter torture I think not okay on with the story.)

Jess's POV

"Harry give her to me, I can carry her to the infirmary just make sure people stay out of my way." I said in a stern tone.

"Now!" I said in a forceful tone when I saw the reluctance in his eyes to give me my sister.

I took her out of his arms and ran as fast as I could to the infirmary ignoring all the confused questions that entered my mind. Harry ran in front of me pushing all the nosy students out of our way. I could not help but admire his determination when I saw the students double over in pain as Harry pushed them out of our way. When we got there both of us were out of breath to speak to Madam Pomfrey. Finally he spoke up.

"Lily, she fainted in the Great Hall." He said in a rushed voice.

"Did you see any noticeable symptoms before then?" Madam Pomfrey asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Yes, it appeared as if she was seeing something or someone or maybe nothing at all, bloody hell I don't even know what I am saying, she was looking in a confused manner and she seemed to be hypervenelating as well." He said without taking a breath.

But Madam Pomfrey seemed so calm almost too calm. Sudden rage surged through me and all that mattered was to make her tell me what was happening to my sister. I was eager to find out what happened and why she was not worried at all. It did not seem to me like that Lily was a victim to a "normal" faint, which she would have experienced due to natural causes. It seemed that someone brought this upon her and intended for her to feel this way. Just that thought made me want to rip Madam Pomfrey apart limb by limb for not understanding what was happening to my sister.

"Well Mr. Potter's I am fully aware of all the death glares that you are sending me please let me assure you that only Ms. Potter herself only knows the reason why she fainted. She will be waking up sometime soon but after that she must get the full rest that she needs." She addressed us in a low chuckle.

"Then I can delight you into knowing that Jess and me will be staying until she can get out of the infirmary. I am sure you will have no problems with it being she is our sister." Harry said in a mocking tone almost daring her to protest and seek the satiated wrath of the Potters. I knew that he was experiencing the same feelings I did at the moment.

"Alright, Mr. Potters, you may put her on that bed to the left of the idiotic third year who managed to knock himself unconscious with one of those stupid muggle baseball bats, and you may stay if you do not disturb my other patients." She gave in with a sigh and a stern voice.

Jess laid Lily on the bed and we looked to see who the "idiotic" third year was. Just as we suspected it we saw Fred lying on the with his twin brother sitting to his side.

"Hi guys." George said with a sparkly grin that did not seem right to match the occasion.

"We did not mean for it to happen. We tried to magic it and have it run after Filch, it would have been deadly useful if it didn't take a liking to our beautiful red hair." He answered our questioning gazes, running his fingers and flipping his hair wildly for effect.

"You would do good for a shampoo ad, George." Harry said with a sly grin.

"Really, you think so, maybe I can get on to one of those muggle things what are they called boardbillybobs."

"Billboards" I corrected him.

"Ah, yes… those." He said going off into deep thought almost as if in remembrance of an experience that might have involved a flying car, an unruly centipede and one of those moving highway billboard but that's just a guess.

"So… where did you get the bat?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Nicked it off a first year Hufflepuff." He replied quickly.

"Really never thought of you two as thieves." Harry said mildly surprised.

"Nah… we aren't we simply exchanged for these candies that we made the other day. Hmm… what were they? Oh yes, they made you drool excessively in different colors for two hours. He claimed he wanted one for Professor Snape, doubt he will ever get the guts to use them though."

"You seem awfully cheery to be in this place" I stated curious to know why.

"Well this is our second home. Were Madam Pomfrey's favorite patients" he said in a low whisper obviously hoping the nurse would not here him.

"George… what happened?" Fred asked slowly regaining consciousness.

"I'll see you guys later." George said as he saw us leave back to Lily's bedside, so they could talk.

Lily got out of the infirmary that evening. Most of us did not know what to say, I wanted to know what happened but she wanted to go see the headmaster first. So patiently I waited and followed Harry and Lily to the headmaster's office.

"Ah…Ms. Potter I see you are out of the infirmary." The headmaster said as we reached his office "Are you feeling well?"

" Yes Headmaster, I am alright but my visions… What were those about?"

My head snapped up hoping to hear at least some information about the morning's incident. Harry also shared the same eagerness in his eyes.

"Well Ms. Potter I shall explain to you and your brothers in a way that will be of use to all of you, as I can see you did not exactly tell them of your visions." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No" Lily said a little flushed when she realized that we had been kindly waiting for an explanation. "I am sorry you two I was just so…confused."

"No needs for apologies Lil, we just really want an explanation." I said bluntly

"Well, sit down and let me explain." Dumbledore said, "Well this is how it is…

Yesterday evening, I permitted the Professor McGonagall to put a potion into your drink. Do not look at me that way. Mr. Potters, she had the best intentions and made sure everything went all right and if it did not she would be able to remove the potion from your sister's system immediately. Well the potion was made to make you see what the future would look like with everyone ten years from now. Ms. Potter saw many people dead and others as death eaters, which are Lord Voldemort's followers. Now Ms. Potter what you saw will come to pass if the houses are not united. Professor McGonagall created this plan and is very big on house unity. As you most likely know Ms. Potter she believes you will be able to impose house unity on your fellow students. There is a possibility that Lord Voldemort will return and Hogwarts cannot afford any loose ends. The rest of the professors and I realize that we cannot and will not be the one to press upon house unity towards the other students. Many students will be defiant if we were to be the one to do this, making the whole process pointless. I need you and your friends to use peer pressure to your advantage, make friends in every house and this will spread throughout the school. If this is not so then I will live to see Hogwarts crumble."

"Professor McGonagall's plan… it sounds so simple could it possibly make that big of an impact as you suggest?" I questioned

"Yes, it is simple, yet it will work." Dumbledore confirmed

"It sounds really great and all, but who would listen to us were just first years." Lily spoke up she no longer had that dazed look that she had since she awoke; it was now replaced with a look of clear determination.

"Ms. Potter you will soon find out that you, your brothers and your friends will be the most influential people of this school since Fred and George Weasley and if I am not mistaken you have those two on your side as well." Dumbledore replied that twinkle still in his eye.

"So what your saying is that Lily, Harry, Ron, and I are to take it upon ourselves to try and make friends with some of the people of other houses… and somehow this will mean the difference of… everything?" I asked, this sounded amazingly doubtful and too simple to make a difference.

"Yes, Jess" Dumbledore replied

"Even the…Slytherins" Lily whispered

"Yes I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle that" Dumbledore reassured

"Ron's going to be pissed… I mean in furious fits of rage sir" I said a little too quickly

A glint of humor entered the headmaster's eyes.

"Well I guess we best be going if were going to be the bearer of bad news" Lily said jokingly.

I certainly did not like how this was turning out. It was like they wanted us to save the world. Some eleven year olds saving the wizarding world from some powerful wizard now that's a laugh.

We all got up at the same time.

"Jess, Lily you can go ahead and get Ron and Hermoine I will meet you at Hagrid's hut. I will be there in a second." Harry stated calmly

Harry's POV

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked with furrowed eyebrows in concern as they left

"I would just like to apologize for how I acted that day" I said certain he would understand what was talking about, "My anger must be controlled, I realize that now."

"Harry, you should not feel the need to apologize. I feel ashamed for overlooking Petunia's and Lily's …difference in opinion and ways. That night I needed to be put in my place for my mistake and you certainly did that. Now go and have fun with your friends. However be aware Harry as much as I wish to say the dark lord is of no more it is not true and he will certainly seek revenge for the years to come."

I looked down; this was not exactly a comforting thought. These next however many years will just be the calm before the storm Dumbledore was clearly stating that. However I felt surprisingly relaxed for just hearing that my future was clearly screwed.

…

What does it matter? At the Dursley's my future was not any better. At least I got friends here and my sister and my brother and who can forget Hagrid. If my time comes sooner than I expected at least I will die happy.

….

"One more question Lily was going to ask you but she must of forgot do you by chance know our middle names, I know mine is James but what are theirs?"

"Hold on let me remember…" he said thinking for a minute and then writing them down on a piece of scrap parchment here," It is Jess Antino Potter and Lily Joon Potter"

He then gave me the piece of parchment. I left.

…

Antino and Joon they're so different compared to James…

…

My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into Dulcinea Rivera. Damn why do I keep doing this. She was a first year just as I was and she was in Griffindor. Surprisingly, no one seemed to know her, she never went to most of the she was never in the Great Hall, heck she never even hung out in the common room. Lily never really spoke much about her and to say the truth I knew nothing about her.

"Sorry Harry" she said calmly as if it were apart her daily routine to run into me, "Didn't see you there" as she helped me up. She had a mixture between chocolate and hazel eyes that showed an instant spark of personality and humor, she had tan skin that looked like something that Parvati always complained of not having. It was obvious from her looks and her last name that she was not of pure British decent, yet her accent was definitely British.

"No problemo" I said why did my voice sound kind of corny and did I just say problemo? Who the hell says problemo? " I was lost in my own thoughts as well so it was probably my fault."

"Where are you headed off to this evening?" she asked briskly

"Hagrid's hut" I said "And yourself?"

"Around" she said mysterious as ever.

"Well if your not busy, would you like to come with me, Jess, Lily and Ron?" I asked hoping my voice did not sound as pleading as I felt, I was curious about this mystifying Dulcinea.

"I would love to but there's a few things I need to do" she said a little too quickly to be true, "Another time? Ok?"

"Sure…. oh and Dulcinea you should come and hang out with us sometime at dinner and stuff. It would be fun to have you. You know what they say the more the merrier." I said trying not to sound too disappointed but instantly regretting how corny I sounded.

…

And you know what they also say Harry's a dumbass but hey she's with Griffindor and she seems cool and it would be cool to have her as a friend if she wasn't so darn mysterious. But actually the whole enigmatic essence kind of worked for her.

…

"Alright will do." She said with a smile as she hurried down the corner.

Wow I did not stutter and she's a girl. I mentally leap for joy. Most of the times they come after me and Jess because were the 'ones who lived' but we usually ignore them. However she seemed different. She did not blush when I addressed her and she denied my invitation that has got to be a first…wait should I be happy about that? Well that's that. I shrugged and continued my walk to Hagrid's hut.

A/N- a special thanks to all my reviewers big and small and the Fairest Potter of this Chapter is GreekMione for putting me on her Favorites list… congratshands her crown Well, like always review please. Love you.

…


End file.
